Geeks and Gamer Girls
by BlackSwan91
Summary: When Charlie comes to visit the boys in the bunker interesting things are bound to happen. The boys help her add to her monster database with their vast supply of research, and she helps them unwind in return. This is inspired by a recent obsession with Kevin and how much fun Charlie and Kevin could have been together as friends.
1. Welcome to the Batcave

_This is inspired by a recent obsession with Kevin and how much fun Charlie and Kevin could have been together as friends. Is ended up a bit long for a one shot, but it is intended to be short and fluffy. I think we could all use a little Charlie in our lives too._

* * *

Charlie hummed along with the music playing through the old speakers of the yellow Mini Cooper. In all honesty, since the final goodbye with her mother in the hospital she had been avoiding Kansas. It was only a reminder of the part of her life that was gone, and the hole she felt in her chest was that much bigger now that the only family she had left was dead... That part of her life was over though, she said goodbye to her mother months ago. Instead of the familiar paved road to the hospital there was gravel underneath her wheels as a large bunker came into view with two men standing outside it.

The Winchesters, the two people who logic would dictate based on prior experience she turned the car around as got as far away from as possible. Yet they had become the closest thing that Charlie had to family since she met the two brothers. It's funny how almost dying multiple times could be a bonding experience for someone. She couldn't help but smile as Sam and Dean walked towards the car. "Well, if it isn't the newest woman of letters." Dean greeted Charlie as she walked towards them with her messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

"What's up bitches?" Charlie asked, a smile still on her face as she walked up to Dean first and gave him a bit hug before doing the same for Sam. It was strange how much you could miss people that you have known for such a short amount of time, but they really were the only friends that Charlie had. She just stood there for a moment and looked at the boys, almost instantly noticing something different about Sam, last time she saw the youngest Winchester he could barely stand without the support of something. Now, you could see no sign of the weakness, not that it is a bad thing that he is better. It was just strange that under four months had healed him to the point of being stronger than ever by the looks of things. It was too quiet, someone had to say something. Charlie said the first thing that popped into her head. "Wow, are you two getting taller or am I getting shorter? Don't answer that." She blurted out, looking past them at the bunker for a moment before Dean spoke up.

"Ready to stick your nose in some books?" He asked, grabbing Charlie's attention again and earning a chuckle from her. It might be the nerdiest thing to instinctively want to read all the book that are stashed in a secret societies bunker, but come on how cool is it to have access to hundreds of years of books on almost anything that you could think of? You would have to be a idiot to pass an opportunity like that up, and Charlie just could not help herself. She could use the books to expand her monster databased too, which is always helpful. Especially since she was starting to look at going on hunts of her own soon.

Charlie shook her head at Dean's comment as she headed towards the large metal doors of the bunker. "I usually don't make a habit of sticking my face nose first into a book. Can you imagine the years of dust on some of those pages?" Charlie commented, looking back at the boys as the stood there by the car for a moment. "Well are you guys coming or not?"

"If I could say one thing about them it is that they had style, I mean this place is more like the batcave than a bunker." Charlie said as she stood in the large living room just looking around at all of the antique weapons on the wall with talismans from everywhere Charlie could think of and more. It was a work of art, and sure enough when Charlie finally looked over at Dean he was practically beaming with pride. It was adorable really, she could not say that she would be any different though. The place was full of all kinds of symbols and weapons that were either part of the decor or hanging on the wall. It was years and years of collected items even for the time that the last inhabitants would have resided in the bunker. "So, what has been happening in the lives of the Winchester's since the last wiki page update?" She asked, her eyes moving back and forth between the two of them trying to read whatever their body language would tell her, which for the record was not much.

"Well a lot actually, it's a long story, long life really. What about..." Dean started only to be cut off by another male voice entering the room. When Charlie looked over at the source of the new voice the boy immediately stopped in his tracks and watched her like a deer in headlights. The kid had to be twenty at the oldest, he looked like he was barely out of high school yet alone old enough to be hiding in the bunker with Sam and Dean. Just add that the the pile of questions she already had for the boys.

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence before Sam cleared his throat and spoke up. "Charlie, this is Kevin Tran. He's a profit, and the newest member of the team. Kevin this is Charlie, she's a friend." He said doing the standard introductions for the two of them. Judging by the confused and slightly flustered look on Kevin's face they had not had company for a while in the bunker. Which was not really surprising, from what little she has read of the Winchester's history they don't seem to have a good track record with friends, or allies in general. Not to mention they lived in a secret bunker.

"Hey Kev." Charlie greeted Kevin giving his a small wave as he calmed down and walked over to the table, placing a full notepad down on the table; as he responded with a nod and watched her for a moment before he made a move to turn around and walk back towards the door. "So how does the prophet thing work, is it a lifelong this or suddenly bitten by a radioactive spider?" She blurted out, her curiosity getting the best of her yet again as Kevin turned back around and gave her a guarded look.

Kevin just watched Charlie for a moment as a awkward silence filled the room, it was like he was waiting for her to shift into some wild monster suddenly. The silence was starting to make her uncomfortable when Kevin finally spoke up. "I got hit by lightning." He answered her, turning back around so he was facing Dean now. "Did you test her?" Kevin asked as he handed Dean a small piece of paper that was obviously torn out of a notebook.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she watched Kevin. She was starting to get the feeling that the problem was not as much that they did not get visitors often as much as the type of visitors that they got. "You know I'm right here right?" She responded to Kevin, not caring that he was not talking to her at the moment, only really caring that she was being ignored, or at least felt ignored. "You don't need to test me." Charlie added as she pulled a small pendant out of her shirt. "Silver Saint Benedict." Judging by the look on Sam and Dean's face her meant to be reassuring gesture just earned her many more questions later, and most likely a lecture when they found out that she had been doing so much researching into the world of supernatural monsters and demons that want to rip your face off and eat you.

"So you're human?" Kevin asked as more of a statement, earning a nod from Charlie. The chances of the place not having any hidden bobbytraps for monesters considering who's bunker it is was slim to none, so Charlie did not really get all the double secret behaviour. Then again, she knew nothing about this kid, aside from the fact that the kid really looked awful with his hair sticking out at odd angles and large bags under his eyes making him look like he had not slept properly in a while. There was a long silence again before Kevin finally spoke up. "Well no offence, but the last person I trusted sold me out to the King of hell." He said shortly as he went back through the door to wherever he came from without saying another word.

Charlie just shook her head as he watched him leave the room before looking between Sam and Dean. "Well that went well." Charlie said as she stood there for a moment just looking at the door as the soft thud of a door closing echoed through the halls of the bunker. "Is he always like that?" She asked, moving her eyes back to the boys as her hands rested on her hips.

"Pretty much." Dean answered as he looked at the sheet of paper in his hands and sighed, placing it down on the table. When Charlie looked down at the list there were only a few letters that she could make out, the big bold font spelling 'list' at the top of the paper. "Grocery list." He said before anyone could ask as he looked up from the paper and at Charlie again.

"Well I wasn't expecting that one." She commented as she turned so she could look at Sam for a moment before the words Kevin spoke sunk in. "Wait, King of hell?" Charlie asked as she crossed her arms and looked back and forth between the boys waiting for an explanation. "Clearly I have missed a lot. " Both Sam and Dean just stood there for a moment as Charlie crossed her arms and waited for them to give her a answer. She had a feeling that there was a lot that happened in the few months that she had been out of touch with the boys. "What happened with the trials?" She asked, getting tired of the silence in the room.


	2. Catch Up

_Charlie and Sam get down to business while Dean's on a milk run. Again I own nothing, just playing with the beautiful creatures._

* * *

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" -Dean Winchester  
"I have two. Their names are Xbox and PS3." - Charlie Bradbury

* * *

"So, you didn't finish the trials, keeping the gates of hell open, but saving your life; the angels got kicked out of heaven, and you have a prophet hiding in your secret bunker." Charlie recapped as she typed away on her keyboard, editing what she had already found on witches with what they had both found in the many books in front of them. When Charlie asked for the low down she expected maybe a new big bad that they found at the most, but instead there was almost dying; trials; and prophets reading tablets, not to mention the new big bad she had expected on top of it all; things in the Winchester's lives seemed to move faster than the plot on those daytime soaps. That was nothing new though, you think that Charlie would expect it by now after knowing the brothers for the short time she has, not to mention reading all about the boys history in that series of books, Supernatural.

"Pretty much." Sam answered as he leafed through the book in front of him; he was being a trooper helping her read the pile of book in front of them, making little jot notes. Honestly with him here it probably cut the research time in half. "That's us though, what about you; anything new in the life of Charlie?" He asked, closing the book that was in front of him and looking up at her; as he rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands, clearly in need of a research break as bad as she was at this moment.

"Well I got a new job, tech support at this retail corporation; thinking of going out hunting again; preparing for the battle of kingdoms. Most of the crew seems to be coming back again for next year, which is surprising all things considered. Not that I'm complaining of course." Charlie rambled, saying the hunting part quickly, hoping that he would not notice the bit about looking for a case of her own. Ever since that brush in with the jin she had been even more curious about the supernatural than ever. She was not going to lie though, the whole new world where the monsters under your bed are real... well it was terrifying. Then there is the almost dying every time she ran into something supernatural in nature; but they saved lives by killing those jin's in that town. In the end is that not what it is all about; like the Supernatural books said 'saving people, hunting things; the family business.' Charlie knew that Sam was not going to miss what she said though, there was no pulling the wool over his eyes; it's not like he would not have found out one way or another.

They just sat there is silence for a moment before Sam finally spoke up. "You want to hunt?" Sam asked her as she looked up from her computer screen and saw his frowning at her. Then again Sam always seemed to have a frown on his face. She was not sure what to tell Sam though; on one hand she would be making a difference in the world fighting monsters that are normally reserved for your nightmares; on the other hand, she knew exactly how dangerous these monsters were and had no urge to charge into her death; which according to the Supernatural books, would very likely lead to a gory awful death or worse.

"I haven't done anything yet, and I'm particularly fond of living right now; so I'm not running towards things that want to kill me." Charlie explained, her attention moving back to her laptop as she finished fitting in the last of the jot notes that Sam had made for her into the wiki page. "So, if I look at this screen any longer my eyes are going to go crossed. I think we could both use a break don't you?" She asked Sam, taking off her glasses and placing them on the table, effectively ending the topic of her hunting for now.

"Yeah, I could definitely use a break right now." Sam said as he pinched the bridge of his nose before watching her for a moment. "Hopefully Dean is back soon with the food." He added, standing up from his spot, walking around the table and over to the kitchen. It looked like Charlie avoided the lecture from Sam about hunting, for now. Not that she did not fully expect the topic to come back up again after their break when they were hunched over that stack of books again. For now Charlie was just going to be thankful for what she got as she put her computer to sleep before quickly following Sam into the kitchen.

Charlie shrugged as she leaned against the counter and sighed. "Well going for a milk run shouldn't take much longer. How many things can the kid possibly need." She said softly as the bunker door opened and Charlie and Sam both looked over at the same time to see Dean coming down the stairs with a arm full of groceries. "Speak of the devil." She said, earning a confused look from Dean as he walked down the stairs, peeking through the bags to see where he was walking.

"You two gossiping about me now?" Dean asked as more of a statement as he walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. There was no way in hell that the food currently taking up the space in front of Dean was all for the kid who briefly made his appearance earlier. "We shouldn't need food for a while now." He added as Charlie made her way over to the bags and curiously peeked into one of them, quickly spotting the large takeout boxes stacked on top of each other in the bag. "That's your food that you texted for by the way."

She just smiled at Dean, digging her hands into the bag and pulling the contents onto the counter and stealing one of the boxed salads. "Extra cheese?" Charlie asked as she looked at Dean, smiling as he gave her a thumbs up, his head already in the fridge restocking the shelves. "Awesome, I'll buy you guys breakfast to pay you back." She explained, already making her way back to the table with her box of food in her hand.

"Don't worry about it." Sam said as he came back into the room, quickly followed by Dean. "Here, you'll need this." He added, handing her a plastic fork on his way back to his spot across the table from Charlie, moving all the books carefully to the side first.  
"Wow, you two really hit the books while I was out." Dean commented as Charlie looked over at him and saw him looking at all the books with a disbelieving look on his face. They had to have gone through a good twenty books in the last hour the Dean was on his 'milk run'.

Charlie just chuckled as she put the dressing on her salad. "Well we finished off my vampire page with what Sam could tell me, and completed what we could of the witches and spells section. You came back in time for a break." She explained, taking a big fork full of her salad and pointing her fork at Sam as an idea hit her. "You know, I have my Xbox in the car. We could always kick it and I could show you boys how games are supposed to be played." Charlie offered as she finished what was in her mouth and looked over at Dean to see if he approved of the plan.

"I think we could use a night off for once." Dean answered as he leaned back in his chair and gave Charlie a smile that she smiled back at. Seeing the crinkle in the corners of Dean's eyes, or the dimples in Sam's cheeks... there was something so genuine about the smiles that she just could not help but smile back at, almost like an involuntary response. It is funny that something as simple as a redhead with a Xbox can make these two smile like this, but to be fair Charlie was not your average person. "Plus watching you kick Sam's ass will be a reward in itself." Dean added as he smirked at Sam earning a eye roll from the youngest Winchester.

"I wouldn't get too cocky there Winchester, I can take either of you two on any day." Charlie reminded Dean as she leaned back in her chair for a moment and looked between the both of them. "To level the playing field we can play the new Left 4 Dead game that I got. I haven't even opened the cellophane on it yet." She explained, turning her attention back to the food. This was going to be fun, Charlie could practically hear the frustration and laughs already.


	3. Battle of the Nerds

The sound of shooting could be heard in the background as Charlie sat next to the headboard, her feet tucked close to her as Dean sat perched at the end of the bed, with Sam watching and analysing the game. Charlie and Dean turned out to be quiet the team once he got the hang of it. Granted the first aid pack was used on him most of the time, but he was not as bad as she expected him to be. Which in hindsight was a rooky move to ever underestimate a Winchester. "I warned you not to go after the witch!" Charlie argued as she reached forward and hit Dean on the back.

"Hey, if we didn't go that way it would have taken twice as long to get to the next safe house!" Dean countered as he turned around so he was facing Charlie and paused the game. "You're the one who tried to leave me there till she got you." He said loudly, getting a scoff from Charlie as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You honestly expected me to just march to my death because you went on a suicide mission?" Charlie asked incredulously as she raised her arms in mock surrender. She could not believe that they were even having this argument, how did Dean expect her to march to certain death?

Dean scoffed as he shook his and watched her for a moment. No, I expect you to backup your team members." He answered, earning an eyeroll from Charlie as she leaned back on the headboard. Just sitting there for a moment before she looked at Sam for support. Sam however suddenly looked very interested in the book in front of him on the table.

Before she could say anything a familiar voice came from the doorway. "Can you guys quiet down a bit, some of us are trying to do work here?" Kevin said as he leaned on the door frame, looking exhausted as he stood there resting his head on the door frame. "I can hear you from all the way across the bunker." He added looking back and forth between the three of them; of all them this kid looked like he had not taken a break in years.

Just like that, before she knew what was going on the words were out of her mouth. "Only if you play a game, you look like you need a breather." She said, suddenly realizing that she was probably crossing a line by forcing a prophet of the lord to play video games inside of decoding a tablet that could save the world; she just could not find it in her to really care. "I promise we will leave you alone if you play." Her voice was serious as she made the offer to the boy in the doorway who looked conflicted.

The look on his face almost made her feel guilty, until he finally walked inside the room and crossed his arms. "What are you playing?" Kevin asked as he looked at the screen and frowned a little. "I just want to know what kind of game I'm getting into here." He asked, walking in front of the t.v and frowning at the game on the screen.

"Left 4 Dead." Dean answered as he shared a look with Sam, having a wordless conversation; which seemed to happen more often than not around these boys. "You act as a team to find safe houses, and try not to get killed in the mean time." He explained as he held out his remote for Kevin to take, not really feeling like hearing I told you not to again in his ear. "If you do play you have to actually play or we are going to make you restart the game."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he looked down at the controller in his hands before looking back up at Charlie. "I do this and you guys will let me work in peace the rest of the night?" He asked, clearly skeptical at the deal being offered. While Charlie did not want to force the kid into doing anything that he did not want to do. She however also wanted to make sure that he had a good time, which just happened to override any worry about being polite or giving him a choice. Having fun will not kill the kid. Although he is hanging around the Winchester's, if history was any indication he should not be tempting fate around those boys.

"You are allowed to take a break every now and then Kevin." Sam said from his spot at the table, finally putting his book down as all eyes in the room turned to him. Charlie nodded as she turned to Kevin and smiled as he sat down, quickly explaining how the game works to Kevin as he sat there looking like he was in and out of it.

"You got it advance placement?" Charlie teased as she sat back in her spot by the headboard. "Don't worry, I'll grab the first aid kit for you." She added, shifting in the bed to get comfortable on the bed, which was like trying to find comfort on a brick for Charlie. It always amazed her how people could find comfort on something like memory foam. Mind you, people have sought comfort in stranger places.  
Kevin sighed as he took the game off pause. "I'm sure I can manage." Kevin said, sounding almost cocky as he watched the screen in front of him. It took him a bit to get used to the controls, but the kid was not half bad for someone that spends most of his time face deep in a book. "Damn boomer." He muttered frantically pressing buttons as he tried to shoot at the growing zombie horde around them.

"You know for someone in advanced placement you sure don't know how to deal with hordes." Charlie commented as she tried to save Kevin's character from the attack; both Sam and Dean clearly amused by Charlie and Kevin playing like they were. It was more like a battle out smack talk than a actual game at this point. The two of them have been going back and forth with their comments the entire time. "Save the damsel in distress." Charlie said as she finished with the horde and healed Kevin's character. "I need to get a horse after this."

"Oh, that's how it is going to be." Kevin said, frantically tapping buttons as he tried to get himself up the latter. He seemed to be honestly enjoying himself for the moment, so focused on the video game that he had been sitting there playing for a solid half an hour now; which was impressive considering that he was practically forced into playing the game earlier.

"If you are just noticing this is how it is we have a bigger problem than you think." Charlie said as she waited with the rest of their team for Kevin to get up the latter. "This is what you call street smarts." She added, already killing zombies as a horde appeared around them. It did not take long for them to reach the next safe house. Not since there were no ladders and a extra first aid kit.

"There I played a game, now you have to be quiet and leave me alone." Kevin said as he shifted so he could look at Charlie, who was now sitting at the table off to the side with Sam. Charlie was happy that she had managed to get Kevin to play the game yet alone last till they reached the safe house. He held up his end of the deal, now it was their turn. "That was the deal." He added, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants.

"That was the deal." Dean said as he shifted from his spot by the headboard and stretched out his legs. "You know I'm good for my word." He added, looking over at Kevin as he stood up and made his way to the door.

Charlie cleared her throat before Kevin could leave and stood up. "Was it really that bad to take a break?" She asked, causing Kevin to turn around and give her a shrug. "Come on, it's not like we pulled teeth." Charlie added as she crossed her arms and blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"No, but the faster I get this tablet deciphered the faster I can move onto a somewhat normal life." Kevin added as he sighed and walked out the door, leaving the three of them in silence for a moment. The only sound coming from the game in front of them until Charlie cleared her throat.

"Well on that note, I think this calls for Sam's turn." Charlie said as she looked at Sam and motioned for him to take the controller from the bed. So far Sam had been sitting at the table watching Dean and Charlie play, till Kevin cut in of course. Charlie however was determined to play a game with everyone, and make everyone have fun. "Batter up." She added, patting the bed next to her and shifting over to give Sam more room as he walked over to the bed and picked up the controller.


End file.
